


Egon’s Recharge

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Egon finally comes around, F/M, Love Confessions, Sexual Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon needs to do something to get his scientific juices flowing again. Unfortunately, taking advice from a magazine may not be the way to go.





	Egon’s Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Morganskye for the idea!

Egon was frustrated. It has been almost an entire month since he had started on his new project. But he has hit a brick wall mentally and been stuck ever since. He told Janine that he was going to take a walk to try and clear his head. The others had gone out on a simple bust that the three of them could handle. 

He was walking down the street and passed by a bookstore. He paused a moment to look at a magazine displayed in the window that had caught his eye.

It was the latest issue of one of his favorite science magazines. There was an article advertised on the cover: “Recharge Your Brain: A Surprising Way to Channel Your Inner Mentality.”

Without hesitation, Egon entered the store and purchased the magazine. He rushed back to the Firehouse, eager to read the article. He gave Janine a brief nod as he took the stairs two at a time. She just smiled, amused at his boyish enthusiasm.

He closed the lab door and sat down on the couch. He opened the magazine to the page listed and began reading. Egon got halfway through the article and stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. The article spoke of a recent study done between two groups of people who were all suffering from lack of sleep and mental vitality. 

One group were all single people - men and women; the other group was comprised of people who had recently become involved in a relationship. The study concluded that these people were able to rest better as well as an increase in their creativity. They also reported lower stress levels than the group of single people.

Egon knew that he had fallen for the lovely redhead downstairs; everybody else did, too. But he wasn’t sure if she knew it? Egon had actively avoided romantic relationships all his life. His father had drilled it into him since he could remember. That was the Spengler way: the men of the family must put their scientific careers first, above everything else. Egon had made the occasional slip a couple of times in college, which was proven when his grades dropped. He thought he’d never live it down when he made an A- on a test. 

But, ever since Janine Melnitz had stepped into his life, he had become painfully aware that his father had missed out on a lot in life. Egon didn’t want to be like his father in that respect. He didn’t want to miss out on a potential relationship. And, he’d be damned if he would continue to treat her the same way he had seen his father treat his mother. She deserved better than that. And by God, he decided he was going to let her know! And if his conscience (which always strangely sounded like his father’s voice in his head) decided to try and remind him why he shouldn’t do this, Egon would simply tell himself: “This is for the good of science!”

Egon opened the door to the lab and headed downstairs. Janine was finishing up filing some case files. He cleared his throat so as not to scare her out of her wits. 

“Oh, hi Egon!” Janine said as she turned to see him standing in front of her desk. “What can I do for ya?”

“Ahem….I was….wondering…..” he swallowed hard before continuing. “Would you be available this Friday evening?”

“For what? Need me to get in some overtime?”

“No. Not business….for dinner.”

Janine blinked several times. “Did you say….dinner?”

Egon smiled, amused at her reaction. “Yes, I did.”

“Just us or……?”

“Just us.”

Janine was trying damn hard to maintain her composure. “Like….a date?” 

“Yes,” Egon smiled more, a slight gleam in his eyes. 

Janine was cool and calm on the outside, but mentally, she was dancing around like something out of “Fantasia.” 

“Yes! I’d love to!”

“Good, then I’ll make the arrangements. Would you rather leave from here Friday, or should I pick you up at your place?” Egon asked. 

“Why don’t I just change here?” Janine purred. 

“That would be acceptable,” Egon replied. With that, he turned and went back up to the lab. As he closed the door and leaned against it to catch his breath, he chuckled lightly as he heard Janine squeal in delight. 

*********************************  
Three weeks later:

Egon and Janine have been out on three major dates (aka, dinner and a movie/opera) and out to lunch three out of five days each week. Janine was on cloud nine. There have not been any declarations of the “L” word but she was just happy Egon had finally come around. 

For his part, Egon was also happy. He was discovering that it was easier than he thought to allow himself to spend time with Janine. She was so funny; she kept him chuckling more than he ever had. It was getting easier to relax around her. As for the article he had read, he was making mental notes. He had noticed that he had been able to sleep a bit better, but that also could have been the wine they had with dinner a few times. But he hadn’t seen a difference so far in his creativity level. He reminded himself that he wasn’t dating Janine just because of the article he read and the hope that it would help him channel his scientific juices so to speak. He is deeply in love with her. But the added bonus of furthering his career is always a plus. 

Later that morning, Egon left for the library. He needed more reference materials for research on his project. Winston and Ray were upstairs fixing sandwiches while Peter was in the rec room watching tv. The day had been slow, no calls so far. Janine was on her way upstairs when she noticed two coffee mugs sitting on Egon’s work table in the lab. Realizing he would leave them there until they started to grow something, she went in to take them to the kitchen. The thought occurred to her that maybe he was trying to grow something, but she decided to have them cleaned anyway. 

On her way out of the lab, something caught her attention. She saw an interesting looking magazine laying on the work table. Curious, Janine started thumbing through it. Then she saw an article that had a lot of sections highlighted in yellow. She started to read it, her face soon becoming as red as her hair. 

“That son of a ……,” she thought to herself. She slammed the magazine down onto the table and stormed out of the lab. She was so angry, she left the coffee mugs in the lab. 

Two hours later, Egon returned from the library. As he walked past Janine’s desk, he smiled. “How are you?”

Janine just gave him a sideways glance, not missing a beat of typing. She turned her attention back to her work, not saying a word. 

Egon was taken back and silently went up to the lab. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out what he may have done to upset her. He concluded that it must be someone else, most likely Peter. He resumed his research for the next hour. He was still worried that he may have made Janine mad, so he decided to go downstairs to talk. 

As he approached her desk, Janine stood to get some filing done. “What do you want, Dr. Spengler?” Her tone was icy.

“Janine, what have I done to make you upset? Or was it Peter?” Egon asked. 

Janine slammed the drawer closed, shaking the entire filing cabinet. “You mean you don’t KNOW?!”

“No, I don’t. You seemed fine when I left for the library. When I returned, you were obviously upset. Since I wasn’t here, the logical conclusion is it must be someone else. And that usually turns out to be Peter,” Egon explained. 

“Everything is always so damn logical with you!” Janine hissed. “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe….just maybe….life doesn’t always fit neatly inside of a box?!”

Egon stepped towards her, attempting to grab her shoulders. But Janine jerked away from him. “Please….tell me.”

“Why don’t you go back to your lab and consult with your manual?” Janine said angrily. 

Egon was completely confused. “Manual? What manual?”

“I went by the lab and saw a couple of coffee mugs that probably needed to be washed,” Janine explained. “I went in to get them. I happened to see a magazine that caught my eye. I skimmed through it and came across an article that had some parts of it highlighted.”

Egon started to understand her anger. 

Janine continued: “I don’t appreciate being your little experiment. I thought you asked me out because things between us finally clicked. But you’re not gonna keep using me like this! I can’t believe you would do this….to ME!” Tears streamed down her face. 

“Janine, I assure you that article has nothing to do with my feelings for you,” Egon pleaded.

“But it is why you asked me out, isn’t it?” She hissed. 

Egon didn’t know what to say. Anything he said at this moment would likely upset Janine even more. “Will you please still go out this Friday? Let me prove to you that I’m in this relationship for a real reason?”

Janine laughed almost hysterically. “Relationship?! This isn’t a relationship! It’s an EXPERIMENT!”

“Please…..one date this Friday. I will let you decide if there will be any further dates,” Egon suggested. 

Janine calmed down and looked at Egon. The sad expression on his face softened her heart. The look of desperation in those blue eyes made her melt. She nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you,” Egon whispered as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 

Janine just gave him a weak smile. He returned to the lab while she sat back down at her desk. She so wanted to believe that maybe she had misunderstood something. “He’s got one chance to prove himself,” she thought to herself. 

************************  
Friday 5:00pm

Janine had brought a dress to change into for her date with Egon; possibly her last date. He was waiting by the garage door as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a classic little black dress with red pumps that made her legs look twice as long. 

Egon smiled appreciatively as she walked towards him. Janine took in his appearance as well. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a crisp white shirt. A black jacket complimented the ensemble along with a deep red silk tie. He held his arm out and Janine looped her arm through it. 

They enjoyed a wonderful meal at an upscale restaurant that specialized in French cuisine. Then they attended an opera that Egon had managed to get tickets to. He sneaked glances at Janine at different times during the opera; he was pleased to see that she was obviously having a nice time. 

As they left the opera later that evening, Egon hailed a cab and gave the driver an address Janine couldn’t hear. 

“Where are we going?” she asked curiously.

“You’ll see,” Egon hinted with a mischievous smile. 

Moments later, the cab pulled up to Park Central Hotel. Egon paid the driver and helped Janine out of the cab. She gasped as they entered the building. They went up to the counter. 

“Reservation for Spengler, please,” Egon said after greeting the attendant. 

“Yes Sir. Here is your key, Room 1118,” the young woman said politely. 

Janine stared at Egon, completely shocked that he had gone so far as to rent a hotel room. Her eyes misted over slightly as her heart pounded inside her chest. 

“Shall we?” Egon asked very formally, extending his arm out towards the elevator. 

They were alone as the elevator doors closed. 

“Egon,” Janine whispered (that was all she was capable of at the moment). “I…..I’m not prepared….I mean...I didn’t bring any….sleepwear.”

He gave Janine his patented mad scientist leer. “That’s alright. We won’t be needing any.”

Janine placed her hand against the elevator wall for support as she felt her knees almost buckle. 

The elevator doors opened on the eleventh floor. Egon politely escorted her to their room and unlocked the door. Janine stepped inside, amazed at the plush surroundings. She barely heard the door close and lock behind them. 

Suddenly, Egon spun her around to face him, his hands gently placed on her shoulders, his eyes dark with desire. 

“I love you, Janine,” he admitted. “I’ve been telling myself all this time that I can’t allow myself to act on these emotions. It was the way I was taught, as are all the male Spenglers. Career first, above everything else. The article you saw was just something that peaked my interest as a scientist. But I also used it as an opportunity to give myself permission - to do what I have wanted to do for a long time. If you choose to end our activities outside the professional point, I’ll understand. I’ll be devastated, but I will understand. But tonight, I want to prove to you that I have not been using you for an experiment. I simply needed something to give me the courage to act on my feelings for you. And to justify to the intellectual side of my brain that it’s acceptable to love. But you deserve a man who can give you everything you need; if I’m not that man, then so be it. But for tonight….right now…..you’re mine.”

He then leaned in and kissed Janine on the lips with a passion she would never have thought possible from Egon. She draped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. 

Egon kissed down her neck while his hands located the zipper on the back of her dress. As he slowly pulled the zipper down, he trailed kisses down to her shoulder. Janine moaned in ecstasy as she allowed him to keep going. 

He gently slid the dress over her hips, feeling every curve of her body underneath his hands. He let the dress fall down to the floor. Janine slipped out of her heels and stepped out of the dress piled around her ankles. 

Egon laid her back on the bed and carefully removed her stockings one at a time, giving the garter straps a light snap. Next, he pulled her black panties off and dropped them on the floor. Janine slid out of her bra and discarded it on the floor as well. 

He took a quick moment to take in her beauty before dipping his head between her legs. Janine grasped the bed sheets and hissed through her teeth. 

“Ohhhhh…..Egon…..ohhhhhh!” 

He stayed between her legs for just a moment longer, peppering her mons with light kisses. He sat up and removed his clothes. He then hovered above Janine, guiding his stiffened cock into her slick depths. He eased in slowly, feeling her walls surround his member, eagerly hugging it. The feeling was almost more than he could bear. He started thrusting, rocking his body in a rhythm that Janine quickly matched. She grabbed his ass and squeezed as she moaned his name over and over. 

Soon, both of their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Oh, Janine! You feel so….wonderful!” Egon exclaimed. He pumped in and out, faster and faster. 

Janine was panting, her voice rising in pitch as she moaned his name along with a few obscenities. He knew she was about to climax; he wasn’t far behind. With one last thrust, they came together as the feeling of total ecstasy swept over them. Janine pushed her head back into the pillow, her breathing coming in gasps. 

Egon’s breathing was ragged as his member twitched and spasmed as it finished releasing his seed into her. 

After a few moments, Egon carefully pulled out and laid down beside Janine. He put his arm around her, pulling her up against him. She wrapped an arm around his waist as they cuddled together, lost in the afterglow of their passion.

“Oh Egon! That was beyond wonderful!” Janine spoke softly. “I can’t believe you rented a hotel room.”

“Well, I didn’t want to presume we would return to your apartment together,” he admitted. “And, I needed to prove how special you truly are to me.”

Janine raised up slightly, propping up on one elbow, a curious smirk on her lips. “Soooo, do you think you’ll be a bit more creative now?”

Egon raised up as well, his eyes narrowed with that leer on his face again. “I believe I’ve proven my creativity level has increased significantly.”

Janine’s smirk became more mischievous. “You sure you didn’t get Peter’s input on this?”

Egon blushed slightly, his leer turning into more of a sheepish grin. “Well, he did give me a few ideas.”

Janine giggled. “I don’t care. I think it’s sweet that you wanted to go through all this trouble just for me.”

Egon laid back down, pulling Janine back down with him. “It was no trouble at all. And….you’re worth it.”

“I love you too, Egon,” she whispered. 

“Does this mean there will be more dates?” Egon asked hopefully.

“You bet your perfect ass there will be!” Janine said excitedly.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they began another session of intense lovemaking.


End file.
